A side sill of a vehicle body consisting of an extruded sill profile is known from DE 10 2004 002 297 A1. An additional extruded reinforcement profile inserted into the extruded sill profile provides local reinforcement along the length of the side sill. The wall areas of the two profiles at least partially abut each other and may be coupled to each other, for example, via rivets and/or bolts. The extruded sill reinforcement profile may be inserted from an open face side of the extruded sill profile up to a reinforcement portion. However, improved methods of reinforcing a side sill are desirable.
It is an object of the invention to provide a side sill of a vehicle body that can easily be reinforced by an additional reinforcement member.
This object is solved by a side sill of a vehicle, comprising an outer shell, an inner shell coupled to the outer shell, and a space located between the outer shell and the inner shell and adapted to receive a roll profile, wherein the inner and outer shells are, after being coupled to each other, adapted to receive the roll profile into the space after body frame work for the vehicle is substantially completed. Further, the object is solved by a roll profile located in the space between the outer and inner shell and coupled to the outer shell.
In another embodiment, a convertible vehicle assembly comprises a roll profile comprising a material having a stiffness of at least 800 MPa, a first plurality of holes, a convex portion of a cross-section of the roll profile; a side sill, comprising an outer shell comprising an outer shell top flange, an outer shell bottom flange, and a second plurality of holes, wherein the first and second pluralities of holes are positioned to correspond to each other; and an inner shell comprising an inner shell top flange, an inner shell bottom flange, and a profile portion having a cross-section having a concave portion, wherein the inner and outer shells are coupled to each other by welding the top flanges together and welding the bottom flanges together; bolts located in the first and second pluralities of holes such that the outer shell and the roll profile are coupled to each other; wherein the roll profile is inserted into a space between the inner and outer shells after vehicle body work is substantially completed such that the concave portion faces the convex portion of the roll profile.